majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jared Temple
| latest = }} Jared Temple is a criminal who acted as the accomplice of Paul Collier in his revenge plot. History In around 2004, Jared was arrested for meth possession and armed robbery. As a result, Jared spent the next ten years in prison. During this time, Jared met Paul Collier who was sentenced to six years in prison for embezzling from his family business. Paul and Jared became cellmates for a prolonged period of time, what was later stated to be for the majority of Jared's time in prison. Paul devised a revenge plot upon his family and was able to get Jared to agree to help him. After being released from prison, Jared went to work with his uncle who was a mechanic and owned his own garage. Paul was released some time later and Jared, as promised, helped Paul with his plan to exact his revenge. Despite Paul's family entering the Witness Protection Program, Paul was somehow able to track them to Los Angeles where Jared lived. Paul went on to murder his parents and his ex-wife's fiancé while kidnapping his ex-wife and kids. The two used Jared's car in the crimes which was spotted by witnesses, but was misidentified as a dark color Mustang with flame decals rather than a Camaro. After the murders and kidnappings, Paul and Jared used Jared's apartment as a hideout. Jared's apartment was located directly across the street from where they left William Christopher Jackson's body which allowed them a vantage point to see if the police located the body. After the Collier's were identified by Captain Sharon Raydor and Lieutenant Michael Tao using their cat Princess, it was realized that Paul Collier was the killer. The warden at the prison where Paul and Jared had been locked up supplied the LAPD with a list of Paul's known associates and they realized that he was working with Jared due to the proximity of Jared's apartment to where Jackson's body was found and their long history together as cellmates. Due to Jared's car type being misidentified, it was believed that Jared had probably borrowed a Mustang from his uncle. During the preparations for the rescue operation, Jared's car was found by Detective Julio Sanchez and Lieutenant Chuck Cooper who also found some of Henry Collier's Leggo blocks on the ground nearby and the car seat. As Julio headed off to find a signal to report in, Cooper stayed near the Camaro and was found by Jared who quickly saw through Cooper's story and realized that he was a cop. Jared pulled a gun on Cooper and threatened his life, but was discovered by a returning Julio before things could escalate further. Rather than shooting Jared, Julio tackled him to the ground and the two men struggled, resulting in Jared's gun going off several times. The shots caught the attention of both the LAPD and Paul and forced the LAPD to accelerate their plans. Jared was quickly subdued by Cooper and Julio and in an apparent panic, told them that they couldn't arrest him or people would die. As Julio demanded to know where the children were, it was discovered that Julio had been hit in the side with a bullet during the struggle. As Julio collapsed, Cooper slammed Jared's head against his car hood, knocking Jared unconscious. Cooper quickly handcuffed Jared to one his car rims before taking off with Julio to get medical attention. Following the resolution of the crisis, Jared was presumably arrested for his role in Paul's crimes. Julio's wound turned out to be superficial and he recovered with no ill effects. Due to his encounter with Jared, Julio ended up getting a week off work and a medal for his actions. Known Victims *JB Collier (helped kill) *Sandra Collier (helped kill) *William Christopher Jackson (helped kill) *Linda Collier (helped kidnap) *Henry Collier (helped kidnap) *Mandy Collier (helped kidnap) *SIS Lieutenant Chuck Cooper (threatened with a gun) *Detective Julio Sanchez (shot, lightly wounded) Appearances ''Major Crimes'' Season 3 * Category:Characters Category:Major Crimes Category:MC Season 3 Category:Armed Robbers Category:Kidnappers